


Safe Inside

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Implied alcoholic Dean, Implied alcoholic Reader, Parent Dean Winchester, Reader is Dean's Daughter, Safe inside, Single Parent Dean, Single Parents, So much angst, Songfic, Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Will you call me to tell me you're alright?'Cause I worry about you the whole nighta.k.a. - Single dad Dean always waits at night for his daughter to come back home.





	

Sam yawned, stopping in front of Dean in the way to his room. His brother was sat with his phone in hand and a worried look in his face, something that seemed stuck on him since the latest months. 

“Did she call?” He looked at him. 

“No.”

Y/N was Dean’s daughter, a kid originated from a one-night stand, and moved with them when her mother died, more than a decade ago. She was a hunter, not because they wanted - because Dean absolutely hated the idea of his girl on the field - but because she had a heart on the job. She had witnessed her own mother being killed by a demon, and was determined on not letting anyone else suffer like she did. 

I remember when you were all mine  
Watched you changing in front of my eyes  
What can I say?

Everyone had their own way to deal with the life, and she wasn’t different. Dean knew she was just mirroring him that night, just like any other night she had. 

“Did you call her?” Sam inquired.

“She’s not answering.” The single father rubbed his hand up and down his face. “She’s never that late.”

Y/N was just 19, bur drank as much as her father did years ago, when she was just a child. 

Back at that time, she was his little girl, climbing his bed when she had a nightmare. Now, she drank them away, 

_Will you call me to tell me you're alright?  
'Cause I worry about you the whole night _

Sam had had see that scene many times. Dean had said many times he would let that go. He had yelled at Y/N that he wouldn’t be there to help her at night, that he wouldn’t pick her up at bars and just ignore her, but he was always there.  **Always.**

“Enough.” Dean stood up, grabbing the keys to the Impala. “It’s 4am, I’m picking her up.”

“You don’t know where she is.” Sam reminded him. 

“I’ll find her.”

_Don't repeat my mistakes  
I won't sleep 'til you're safe inside_

He left, taking a jacket in his hand and driving to the closest bar. 

“Hey, dude.”He approached at the bartender. “Is this girl here?” He pulled a picture of her from his wallet, the most recent one he had.

When the man shook his head negatively, he drove to the next bar. Then, to the next, and the next, and the next. He called her again and again, with no response. He even stopped girls in the street, asking them about her, but no one knew a thing. She wasn’t home, and she wasn’t there. 

It was almost five when his phone rang in his pocket.

_If you make the same mistakes  
I will love you either way _

“Dad?” Y/N asked on the other side, drunk and weak. 

“Y/N!” His heart raced inside his chest. “Where are you?” 

“I don’t know.” She sobbed. “Daddy, I’m scared.”

“Is there any monster?”

“No. I’m alone. Daddy, I’m alone.” She cried. 

_All I know is that I can't live without you  
Darling, I could never live without you _

“I’m on my way, love.” He promised. “What can you see? Tell me exactly what is around you.”

She described the place he knew too well, and Dean didn’t hang up the phone until he saw her sat on the pavement, crying and sobbing, rubbing herself to warm her skin in the cold. 

“Y/N”” He ran to her side, covering her with his jacket. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

“Daddy.” She cried on his chest, and the smell of alcohol filled his nose.

“It’s okay.” He whispered, soothing her. “I’ve got you, honey. I’ve got you. “


End file.
